Software applications often must be registered before they can be executed on a computing device. Additionally, in the case of devices having multiple users, an application deployed on the computing device often must be re-registered for each user of the computing device (i.e., “per-user” application registration). While some of the registration data for an application is user specific, some portions of the registration data are identical for all users. Thus, in a per-user application registration system, identical data may be redundantly generated and stored in multiple per-user locations. Not only does this redundancy waste storage space, but it also wastes computation time, as each iteration of the redundant data must be independently computed by the system.